


King of Games

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post-Canon, Questionable Fidelity, Yugi Only Takes So Much Shit, fem!Yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto had watched Yugi for a long time. He had never admired her as much as he did in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Games

Yugi Muto was no secret, of that Seto was sure. She was famous, brilliant and kind, three things that didn't often coincide. 

However, unlike her idiot friends, he was not surprised she had chosen the school's asshole. Sure, Luke had been charming in the beginning. But even she'd admitted that she seen through it. She was too nice to turn him down, like he deserved, or to have some else do it for her, like Seto  _wished_ she had of. 

After Yami or Atem or whoever the hell he was went off to the afterlife (bullshit, if you asked Seto), Yugi had appeared at his doorstep, smiling sheepishly and shivering. 

"Sorry." She pulled nervously at the purple silk ties of her leather strapless corset. "I just . . . I wanted to talk with you. I've been . . . " She sighed, frustrated with herself, then met his eyes again. "I'm lonely without Yami there."

Wordlessly, he stepped aside and disappeared behind the door. She followed and gently closed the door. "Kaiba?"

As if summoned, he reappeared with a lavender sweater made out of cashmere. She took it nervously from him. "Why?"

"I can't have a guest shivering like a drenched kitten in my house, can I? Besides, you look better in purple than I do."

She giggled then, her face pulled from the frown it bore before. "You don't think it'll clash with the leather and lace thing I've got going on?"

A small grin came to his lips and she burst out laughing, clutching the soft fabric to her chest. Her small frame now shook the force of her gasping laughter. He shook his head at her, but the grin had transformed into a genuine, albeit still reserved, smile. 

"C'mon. Put on the sweater. We'll talk somewhere more comfortable than the foyer."

* * *

Since then, Yugi had made regular appearances at his door, usually wrapped up tightly in the sweater he'd given her. One winter, he'd even seen her with her corset on overtop of the silk material, the rest of the overlong sweater tucked into her pants. 

"What? The cashmere feels nice on my skin and leather gets cold." She had defended. "Hey, don't laugh!"

They'd been seventeen at the time. They were twenty-three now. And that jackass she was dating was spouting off again. 

"And who are you?" Luke demanded, eyeing him warily (and with good reason: he knew the scowl he had on could freeze the sun). 

Before he could respond, Yugi's leg brushed his under the table: a warning. "This is my friend and rival, Seto."

So, friend came first. She hadn't called him her rival in . . . well, years. It still had a nice ring to it. 

Luke sneered. "You never told me you had  _another_ male friend."

She frowned - he greatly disliked the expression on her. "Tea's my only female friend, I told you that. And you seen Mokuba. This is his older brother."

He leaned back and watched, noting how Yugi got instantly more agitated with Luke there, how uncomfortable she'd gotten.

Luke turned his attention back to him. "Stay away from my Queen."

Seto raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes shining with cunning. "I don't make her decisions and neither do you. I'm not going to stop seeing her simply because you told me to."

Luke sneered and leaned in further. "She's my girl. Stay away from what belongs to the King of Games."

What an intriguing development. "No."

"I'm the King of Games and she's my Queen. You better-"

"I'm Seto Kaiba. Back up."

Luke's eyes widened and he looked back at Yugi, who's warm and welcoming violet eyes had hardened into impenetrable amethyst. "You're friends with the Kaiba brothers?"

Slowly, she stood and Seto followed, ready to follow her. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"How many people have you told that to?"

Seto never thought he'd hear her sound so much like Yami again. The tone was absolutely frigid. 

"Huh?"

"You just walk around calling yourself the King of Games?" Her eyes were tearing him apart. "You're calling yourself by my title?"

" _Your_ title?" Luke laughed and Seto watched, rapt, as her personality retreated in favour of her brand of serene fury. "Babe, you're the  _girl_. I'm the King of Games and you're my Queen."

If her generous and kind nature drew people to her, her rage was summoning up a crowd at would make sure Luke never got laid again. Slowly, Seto put the table between him and the couple, focusing more on Yugi's face and her body language than anything Luke had to say. He smirked to himself. He'd been planning to ruin Luke completely, but it seems that he didn't need to do anything. Yugi was a force all to her own. 

"It should be the Queen of Games and her King.  _I'm_ the victor of Duelist Kingdom and every annual Battle City.  _I_ fight for and defend that title. Not you. I'm the one who's made a life out of this, who works to keep this title. You're not the King of Games, Luke.  _I am_." 

Luke finally clued into her anger and rebuked with his own. "Oh really? Does this little act of bravery come from being friends with the  _Kaiba_ brothers, huh? What, you into Mokuba? Have you already been with Seto? Maybe both at once, you whore!" _  
_

Her whole body stilled and were Seto a lesser man, he would have started to back up. 

"Like you did with Tania, Maria, Kelsey and Sydney? Like you did with the freshmen the last year we were in high school? Like you did with everybody you could when I wasn't looking?" She broke out into a snarl and Seto's prickled with both fear and awe. "And you wonder why I don't sleep with you, why I won't even let you stay in the house when I shower!" Her voice lowered again and thrummed with loathing. "We're done."

Seto's hand landed on her shoulder, gently tugging her away from the fistfight that looked ready to happen. He didn't really feel like dealing with the charges that would no doubt break out at any moment. Her body relaxed enough to move and she let Seto guide her in the direction of his sportscar. 

"Don't you fucking walk away from me!"

Seto caught his movement a moment too late. Luke's hand made contact with Yugi's shoulder and her face morphed into a scowl Yami would have been proud of. Even in her heels and constricting leather, Yugi grabbed his wrist and flipped him, slamming his back hard into the ground. She leaned over him. "I'm the King of Games. You can go fuck yourself in another kingdom."

Seto guided her away to raucous applause.  

* * *

Seto was lounging on a plush, modern armchair, tinkering with the newest model Duel Disk. Yugi was laying, spread eagle, on his bed, staring at the ceiling. So far, she'd been dealing with her mortification pretty well. 

"I'd have done it if you hadn't beat me to it." Seto replied, not bothering to look up. As much as her form appealed to him, he had no preoccupation with it, nice as it was. 

"But you're you! That wasn't me."

"I disagree."

"Huh?" She maneuvered herself to look at him without sitting up. "What do you mean?"

"I  _mean_ that you had a moment of clarity and your inner Pharaoh came out." He flipped the Disk around to get a better angle at a screw. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. So you took out the trash. If anything, your fans are going to love you more. Everyone hates Luke."

"Looking to take his place? We'd make the best power couple."

His eyes flickered up to hers and he snorted. "Uh-huh. Add Pegasus and we own Duel Monsters."

She cringed then laughed. "I don't know how much arrogance I can deal with in a relationship."

He grinned. "Evidently, you do."

She threw a pillow at him. "Bastard."

* * *

Seto was dressed down when he met Yugi after her latest championship game. Of course, she'd had to wade through her other friends to get to him, but he was patient. He'd have her company the rest of the night and he had no qualms being selfish about it. From the corner of his eye, he watched Tea pull her away, trying to talk privately in an open space. She wasn't very good at it, as he could hear her clearly without having to strain.

"Is this really a good idea?" The brunette tart tried to whisper. Yugi blinked at her in confusion.

"I win Duel championships all the time. That's how I make my living."

"No, no. I mean going with Kaiba."

She frowned. "Why would that be a bad idea?"

Tea wrung her hands nervously. "He's  _Kaiba_. Plus, you've been spending an awful lot of time away from us."

"Well, Mokuba and Seto aren't home all that often and I like spending time with them when I can."

" _Why_ , though?"

"Because they're nice and friendly and I have things in common with them." She looked Tea up and down as if discovering a new person. "Why does this matter so much to you?"

Tea sighed. "Joey is afraid Kaiba's stealing you away from us."

"Because I want to be friends with other people, there's something conspiratorial going on?" She looked appropriately exasperated. "Look, Tea, I'm glad you're concerned for me, but this is misplaced. I've been friends with Seto for a long time now. Nearly as long as you guys."

"But Yugi-"

Yugi held her hand up. "I know you're trying to think of what's best for me and I appreciate that, I do, but this is a conversation for another time. Seto's waiting for me and I'm already late, okay?"

"Something's not right, I'm telling you." Tea whispered, but backed up. Yugi didn't say anything more and just walked over to him.

"Sorry about that." She smiled sheepishly. "Are we late?"

"We are." He opened the door for her, closing it behind her. He got in on the other side, long-fingered and elegant hands sliding over the steering wheel. 

She was staring up at him morosely. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He pulled out onto the road. "They can wait."

"Are you sure?"

Without thinking, one of his hands left the wheel and squeezed her thigh. "I don't care if they're upset we're late. That's not my problem. Their job is to situate themselves according to their customer's needs. As a customer, I'll take nothing but the best."

She grinned and shook her head, taking his hand in hers. "Just like you to say something like that."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Of course."

* * *

Seto knocked on the master bathroom door attached to his room. "Yugi?"

"Yeah, Seto?"

"You want something comfortable or leather?"

She chuckled. "Leather is comfortable! But I'd like something else, thank you."

Seto himself had showered first, ditching his normal attire for white sweatpants and a blue tanktop. He walked over to a dresser in the corner of his room and opened the bottom most drawer, Yugi's drawer, and pulled out her favourite lace-up tank top and her sleep shorts. He knocked twice on the door again. 

"Coming in."

"Sure thing."

He set the clothes down on the vanity before pulling down some towels for her. She was too short to reach them, even standing on the toilet. It had been amusing to watch her try, though. "Almost done?"

"Yup! Just rinsing out the conditioner."

He sat down on the toilet, towels in his lap. The water shut off and she opened the curtain, wringing out her hair, her golden bangs the only thing resisting the flattening effect of the water. Sparkling amethyst met still lapis lazuli. 

"You know, you're the second guy to see me like this."

He leaned on his fist. "Like what?"

"Naked and fresh out of a shower."

"Who was the first?"

"Yami."

He nodded lethargically, watching her watch him. "I'm the second."

She frowned. "Why?"

"You dated at least thirty guys before you were comfortable enough with me to see you like this. You were dating Luke before you even started staying over here to sleep. I'm sure he's seen you fresh out of a shower."

She shook her head. "I haven't slept with anyone I've dated."

"I also doubt that."

She frowned harder. "The first time I slept with someone was with Yami. The second time was with you, and we didn't even do anything. We  _don't_ do anything."

"Do I detect disappointment?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but grinned. "Yo u wish. Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you're art, Seto."

He snorted and handed her a towel. "That's what you think."

* * *

"Pick a spot."

Yugi stilled for a moment before burying her face in his shoulder, curled completely into him. She settled and he felt her eyelashes flutter against his throat before she smiled. 

"What?"

"No one ever lets me do this. Well, Yami did, but he was a spirit. You're really warm, too. Especially in your torso. Good thing I'm small enough to curl up on it."

"Hmm." He stroked her hair. "Like a cat."

She swatted him. "I'm not a cat, Seto."

"Really? Because you knead me-" Her fingertips sunk painfully into his chest. 

"Go back to sleep, you arrogant bastard."

"Yeah, yeah." He kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms more securely around her. "Love you too."

She chuckled. "So you say."

"Hmm."

She chuckled again, her smile pressed against his collarbone. "You should bring bedhead to the office more. Suits you."

"You mean I look more like Mokuba."

She snorted to try and keep back her laughter. "Yeah."

"Why not, right?" His fingernails scraped over a ticklish spot on her side and she squirmed. "They'll only have me arrested for impersonation charges."

She laughed again.

"For the person that told me to go back to sleep, you're awfully noisy."

"What can I say? You inspire the best in me."

From the door, Mokuba groaned. "Just fuck already, geez."

Seto looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Language."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "You have a meeting in an hour, nii-sama." He went to leave, but paused and threw over his shoulder; "You better put a ring on her or else all of Domino's gonna come running." and he was gone. 

"What did he mean by that?"

Seto sighed and flopped back down on the bed, spreading out like a starfish. "Who knows. Everything's about my sex life with him."

"What, overactive?"

"Non-existent."

"Pssh. Yeah right." She rolled onto him, an arm draped haphazardly over his stomach. "I bet you have them lining up and swooning."

"I do. That doesn't mean I spare any of them a thought or give them any attention. Any I do talk to are thrown off my who I actually am."

She peered at him. "Who you actually are or the facade of a human being you have as the face of your company?"

"They're the same thing."

"I'm thinking not." She tapped his nose. "Kaiba wouldn't bring me towels in the shower. Seto would, though."

"You're different. You're in the same category as Mokuba."

"So, you either feel the need to protect me or you love me."

"Both."

"At least we're on the same page."

"What do you have to protect me from?"

"Your ego, your sleeplessness, your malnutritious tendencies and your self-destruction as a whole."

" . . . That's fair."

She laughed again and slapped his chest. "Get up, then, sleepy. You have a meeting in an hour."

He glanced at the clock. "Forty-five minutes, actually."

"Go!"

"Okay!" He pulled himself up out of the warm sheets in the coll of his bedroom. "You're not going to get up?"

She giggled and cocooned herself more thoroughly inside the blankets. "Nope! I'm off today from the game shop. Joey's working there today."

He sighed at her. "Don't trash the place while I'm gone."

A mischievous smile worked onto her face. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Yugi, as the reigning King of Games, stood between him and Pegasus as the newest rare cards and additional monsters were debuted. Seto was there simply for appearances: his newest Duel Disk was coming out the week after the cards. He knew the flashing cameras made her uncomfortable, but she bore it gracefully, smiling and waving. Pegasus was the main attraction, though he had made sure to wrap an arm around each of them at one point or another. 

Backstage, Pegasus found them again.

"Oh. Did you need something else?" Yugi asked, smiling up at him. Seto frowned. 

"Not exactly." The card designer smiled brightly and held out two face down card. "A gift. It should bring some . . .  _spice_ to your . . .  _duels_." The bastard had the audacity to wink at them. 

"The White Magician." She stroked the edge of the card faintly, reverently. 

"The Blue Eyes Blinding Dragon. Hmm."

She smiled up at Pegasus. "Thank you. But, I need to ask, why? I . . . I haven't done anything for this card."

"Nonsense! The King of Games and her Prince at my unveiling? Priceless! Not to mention that beautiful stir you caused when you  _finally_ dropped that Luke scum. Marvelously done, by the way."

"Her Prince?" Seto murmured vaguely. 

Pegasus looked over at him with a cheeky grin. "Oh yes. Now the question is whether or not she'll ever let you share in her title."

Yugi looked between the two of them, thoughtful. "There's no sharing in Duel Monsters. Besides, in life overall, I'm a pauper next to a prince."

"If you say so. I do hear an awful lot of rumours about the two of you." Pegasus shrugged and turned. 

Seto's eyes hardened. "What rumours?"

"I figured you would know better than I do."

"I don't listen to the tabloids."

"Well, you can lay my curiosity to rest, then." Pegasus' gaze flickered between the two of them. "Are you two dating?"

Yugi's brow furrowed and she looked down. Pegasus watched with interest as Seto looked to her, concern flashing briefly across his features before he could remind himself that they weren't alone here.

"Yugi?" Notably, he didn't try to stop the soft tone of his voice. 

"When I think about it . . . " She shook her head. "We go out to dinner, we sleep over at each other's houses, we know each other's family really well, we make a lot of appearances in public together, more than I have with my friends . . . Are we dating?"

Their eyes met.

"That's more your call than mine."

"How so? I can't date myself."

Seto's sapphires flashed. "This is not something we should talk about here."

Pegasus hummed. "So, as of now, that's a no."

Yugi jumped, as if suddenly recalling his existence. "Ah, no."

"Sounds like disappointment to me." Pegasus chirped. "Well, I hope to see you two around soon!"

* * *

The ride home wasn't uncomfortable. Seto almost didn't know what to make of it. If he didn't see the same blank look on her face that she had when she used to speak to Yami, he wouldn't have known that she was thinking on it at all. 

"Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"How long?"

He glanced at her. She still looked blank. "For what?"

"Have you liked me?"

"Pretty much since I met you, as terrible as my display of affection was."

"No, romantically."

"Oh. I'd say . . . Before Egypt? Maybe the end of Battle City. Definitely when I watched you fight Yami."

"And you just . . . kept quiet?" She sounded exasperated and shocked, thrown off that he didn't try to claim her. 

"The time wasn't right. And after that, after you shown up on my doorstep, I already had your company and near-constant companionship. I had nothing left to gain."

"What about sex?"

"What about it?"

"Well, don't you want sex? Do you have sex with other people because you don't with me?"

"No."

She sputtered. "Then what the hell do you do?"

"I enjoy your company and control my body. It's my tool, not the other way around. I don't need sex like I do food or water or air. It's an option. Besides, I have you in my bed most nights anyway. You practically live with me."

Her face had cleared and she just looked confused. "It's never been that way. Not Luke-"

"Don't compare me to that swine-"

"-or Joey or Tristan or even Yami. Yami told me that's the endgame: sex. That's all guys want. He said that yes, there can be love, but that a man will fake it to get what he wants if he thinks he'll get it faster."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Well, he's not wrong."

"So where do you fit in?"

"No rule is universally applicable. And I'm far from average."

She gazed at him for a long time. "But you  _do_ want me?"

He sighed. "I'll lay it out for you: I like you, I want you. Would I have sex with you? Fucking right I would, but I don't need it. If you want to date me, to have sex with me, I'll go for it. However, you never once gave me the indication that you would ever find me attractive, so I left it at that. If you want me, then what the fuck are we waiting for? If you don't, then I'm not going to mess up our friendship. You can make your choice. I won't hold either against you or push for one over the other."

"Do you love me?"

His sportscar purred to a stop at the red light. The entirety of his icy stare, a comforting and familiar sight, fixed on her. "I thought that's what I just said."

* * *

"Pegasus?"

_"Yes, Kaiba-boy?"_

"Thanks."

* * *

Yugi was no stranger to the more glamourous events in his life. Often she was his date regardless, as the only female he knew and  _liked_ , but this evening she seemed particularly enthusiastic. She was in a black dress, tailored to her specific style, but covered in tiny stones sewn like a coverlet over the silk of the dress. When the light hit the stones, the clear things shone blue. He knew the shade by heart, too. 

Her black hair had been straightened and french braided, the lengths interwoven with long blue ribbon. Her golden bangs were as wild as ever, highlighting the dazzling smile she wore. 

The cameras flashed, highlighting them both. 

He'd come dressed with the same idea as she had, his button down a deep, rich violet and his buttons and hems a luxurious gold. 

During their walk down the Red Carpet, she winked mischievously at him and pulled him down for a kiss. She had liked surprising the paparazzi this way. When he had originally asked her to join him for events like this, the media had fits. Seeing him with someone other than his brother and a  _female_ no less had nearly killed them. However, it soon became apparent, even to the hardest shippers, that they were only friends. 

Now . . . Now she was killing him, the pale pink of her lipstick on his cheek as well as his lips. 

He had to say, it was a nice change. 

* * *

Yugi was a very comfortable person. Once they started dating, she started to kiss him, hug him and curl up on him. Once, his secretary had lead a partner in for a business meeting and she had been curled up on his lap, sleeping. Seto, too, had been nearly asleep; the rhythmic movements of stroking her hair lulling him into an irregular doze. 

"Mr. Kaiba?" Vivian had asked, calm surprise colouring her rich voice. 

"Huh?" Lazily, he blinked his eyes open to her. "Pardon?"

Vivian smiled knowingly, closing the door behind her and walking up to the desk, laying down the files he would need. "One of the KaibaCorp partners is here. He wishes to speak with you. No doubt about this little thing right here."

He looked down at Yugi, whose face was nuzzling into his collarbone. 

"Is she the reason you're suddenly so tired, Mr. Kaiba?"

He looked back up at his secretary and smiled sarcastically at her grin. "Har-fucking-har. So he's after me about getting a partner. That all?"

Vivian snorted. "He wants to express his  _disapproval_ of your choice."

"Even if I cared, she's more of an asset than a liability."

"You don't have to tell me." She raised her hands. "That asshole outside is the one that\s going to try to run you through. Would you like me to hide Yugi and let you  . . . straighten yourself out?"

He grinned. "No. You can send him in now. Thanks, Vivian."

"Anything for you, Mr. Kaiba." The sassy twenty-something winked at him before leaning over to pet down Yugi's mussed bangs. "He'll be in shortly."

Seto wrapped his arms back around Yugi, toying with her long black strands. 

"About ti-" The partner, one Maxwell Thickmur, stopped dead, greying brows furrowed in disdain and disgust. "Really? I come down here from Detroit and you've got that slut on your lap?"

"If you'd mind to watch your mouth, my partner is asleep." He looked back down at her, adjusting her head to rest more comfortably against his shoulder. "What did you want?"

"Decency, for fuck's sake!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific than a vague societal fluctuation."

"You bring her everywhere, you've never without her and the company suffers for it."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You  _do_ realize what this company is here for. We're an entertainment manufacturer. Ms. Muto here is an entertainment icon, especially here in Japan."

"We're not talking about the Japanese markets. Stocks in the States are falling because you're tied to this trollop-"

Seto pressed a button and Vivian came back, elegantly bypassing Maxwell and stopping by Seto's desk. "Mr. Kaiba?"

"Bring me briefcase seven."

She nodded shortly and left. Within minutes, filled with tense silence, she was back, the large briefcase on wheels and steel-plated. "Will that be all?"

"One more thing. Could you bring Yugi's jacket? She should also have a brush stashed in my back office."

Vivian gave him a small smile and left again. It seemed like seconds before she returned, placing the items gently and neatly on his desk. 

"Thank you, Vivian."

She nodded and smiled, which turned into a scowl as she eyed Maxwell. 

Seto eased Yugi back and gently shook her. She dimly blinked awake, glancing at him unseeingly for a long moment before a tender smile lit her face. 

"Morning."

"Hnn. Three in the afternoon, actually. I hate to wake you, but I need to stand up."

She nodded and slid from his lap, grabbing her folded jacket and brush before backing up to stand slightly behind Seto's chair. The young businessman stood, unwrinkled, and walked around the desk. He grabbed the briefcase and laid it on his desk, typing in a quick password before the hydraulics kicked in and opened the lid.

"This is the value of your stock in cash." Seto scowled. "You're going to take this, withdraw all interest from my company and haul ass out of this building."

Maxwell looked as if he'd been slapped. "What?"

Seto scowled harder and Yugi looked on worriedly, brushing out her lengths as unobtrusively as possible. "You've insulted me, my partner, my staff and my ability to run this company. Take your money and leave."

"I didn't come here to withdraw my stock." Maxwell decided the best defense was to get angry.

"No, I'm sure it wasn't. However, calling my lover a slut and a trollop is unacceptable. So, you either take this money here and now, tax free, or I strangle it out of you on the stock market. If you don't think I'll let my profits fall to force you to sell, you underestimate me."

"You would go that far for someone you're going to leave in a month?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "We've been together for three years."

"You'll get bored. All you young millionaires do."

"I'm a billionaire, actually." Seto corrected. Behind him, Yugi looked down at her left hand, frowning at it before she held it up and mirrored her fiance's quizzical look. 

Maxwell almost shit himself. "You're engaged to her?"

"Have been for a month now." Seto smirked coldly. "Take the money and get the  _fuck_ out of my building."

* * *

"That was the most badass thing I've ever seen you do."

He looked back at her, expression placid once more. "Pardon?"

"That was amazing!" She was around the desk and hugging him in seconds. 

"Really?" He glanced over at the door, then back to her. "You flipped a man twice your size onto his ass."

"Being physically strong is nice, but to be able to completely decimate your opponent with only words? That's talent. Pure and simple."

He chuckled lowly. "I'm glad you think so."

* * *

Seto lay awake, watching the curtains flutter in the breeze. The moon was bright tonight, covering his bedroom floor in a luminescent shade of blue. One of his hands was wound in his wife's hair, the other swirling her bangs around a finger. 

In the crib across the room, twin boys slept soundly. 

 _Atem and Seth_. Seto thought vaguely.  _My little boys_. 

Around the crib, in a mess of comforters, blankets and pillows were their older twin sisters. 

 _Yami and Kisara._ His thoughts muttered.  _My short replicas._

Yami and Kisara had their names for a reason, despite looking remarkably like their father. Yami was paler with thick black hair tinged red with sharp, narrowed crimson eyes. She was cunning and smart already, a natural to Duel Monsters. Kisara was darker in skin tone with crystalline white hair and piercing blue eyes. Even the boys had their resemblances. Atem was bronze, his dark hair sticking up every which way as his fiery sapphire eyes took in everything. Seth lay calmly next to his brother, violet eyes placid as his brown hair. They looked more like Yugi, but Seto knew they would take after his height. The girls already were. 

Yugi stirred in his arms, pressing a kiss to his chest. 

"Sleep. You'll need it. It's your turn to get the twins when they cry."

"Hmm. They only cry when I hold them. I'm starting to think they're biased."

"Yup. Mother first." She grinned up at him. "You're turn, regardless. Sleep."

He kissed her head. "When did we become thirty-four?"

She hmmed in amusement. "I don't know either. Can't say I'm sorry that we are."

"Me neither."

She shook her head, smiling indulgently, and curled up into a ball on his chest. "I'm so happy I'm small enough to do this again."

"Never thought I'd hear the day when you were happy you're so small."

"Not short! Small. No more baby weight." She kissed his collarbone and nuzzled into his under jaw. 

"I only saw the mother of my children."

She sighed in content.

"You think I'll make a good father?"

"Yami and Kisara already love you to death. I think you're on the right track."

"Ah, that's just because I buy them things."

"They don't want to spend the day with me, even if I offer. They're rather duel you or tinker with your scraps. Like father, like daughter."

"Then those boys of ours are going to be lady-killers. And they'll never stop about you beating me all the time."

"Maybe one day one of them will be good enough to take the title from me."

"You don't think I can?"

She chuckled. "I  _know_  you can't."

"Challenge accepted, Muto."

"That's Muto-Kaiba to you, bastard."


End file.
